Naum
Naum is a veteran knight and advisor who served under Elizavetta Fomina, Vanadis of Lebus. Character Information Appearance Naum appears to be a man in his 30's. He has many white hairs mixed with his black hair, and deep wrinkles harking back to hardship (labor) were carved on his face which carefully shaped his beard. Personality As Liza's mentor and parental figure, as well as her moral campus, Naum is a devoted knight whose loyalty and chivalry are unparalleled to none. Naum usually prefers to think logically when it comes to matter in Lebus. Such as keeping Liza from giving Urs better treatment seen he was an outsider of unknown origin. However, he doesn't let personal feeling cloud his judgement about peoples abilities after he's witnessing them himself. Nonetheless, Naum cares about his master's happiness and well-being. When he he realize that Liza had feelings for Urs, he asked him to stay in Lebus because she needed him. Naum even understood the reason why Liza awarded Urs the bedroom next to her was because she didn't want to lose him. Chronology First Encounter to Urs (Tigre) Naum accompanied Liza to visit Port Lippner moments after Sasha and Liza's war against Torbalan. Unbeknownst to them however, Sasha had succumbed her illness and passed away, much to their shock. After Liza paid her condolences for the late Vanadis of Legnica, he and Liza decided to take a stroll around Port Lippner for a few minutes and they saw a crimson-haired archer's precise shot at two seagulls. While his exhibition aroused Liza's curiosity and asked the general if there were any archers in Lebus can shot like him, Naum replies that there were none as proficient than the young stranger. Urs's Stay in Lebus More than 2 weeks since Urs stayed in Lebus, Naum made a report about Urs's as the stableman. According to his report, Urs had ignited a brawl against his fellow stablemen for job harassment. Despite Liza's concerns, Naum warned her that changing Urs's job would only extend her people's discontent against Urs. While remained silent for a moment until Liza finally calmed herself, Naum suggested that the only way to see Urs's worth is to have Urs take three test in Lebus: Horse riding, Weaponry proficiency and Literacy. He also mentioned that should Urs pass these given test, there might be a chance for him to change his job. Three days after his discussion through ministers, Naum came with his report about Urs and has positive results. He discovered that Urs was proficient in both horse riding and archery, as he shot in a better accuracy even with extreme distances, which no Lebus elite archers could shoot. He also reported about his refined literacy about both Brune and Zhcted; which he claimed that with variety of skills, any aristocrat would hire him immediately. Even with these astonishing attributes, it doesn't ease his concerns. Naum informed Liza that even if she approve Urs as her aide, it would be highly impossible due Urs being an outsider with unknown origin. His word however only fueled the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's rage as she angrily told him not to mention origins in front of her. In response to Liza's tantrum, Naum told her that although he did concerned about Urs as she did, should Liza ever made any rash decision Lebus would suffered it's severe consequences. Furthermore, he also claimed that Urs was Lebus's only chance to establish it's relationship with Brune since all known Zhcted related Brune prominent figures (including Thenardier and Ganelon) were either perished or missing after the Brune Civil War,; while they didn't realized that Urs was Tigre, who was rumored to be perished after Torbalan's ambush during his journey home. His truth would prompts Liza maintain her silence while wait another days for his meeting for a better negotiation. It took few more days for Naum to hold yet another meeting with other Lebus ministers about Urs. After the meeting, Naum reported to Liza a good news: Urs may be allowed as Liza's personal aide on one condition, he had to perform some certain achievement that nobody in Lebus could do, such as pirate subjugation (though Ilda has been wiped out the pirate invasion from Lebus's South). In other words, until he is summoned for a better mission from the Lebus court, Urs remained as the stableman. A Tearful Reunion Between Silver Flash and Tigre Some days afterwards, Liza was summoned under King Viktor's request to halt both prince, Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Kurtis, from starting a war against each other. He was witnessed the unlikely reunion between the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis and her nemesis, Eleonora Viltaria, which almost turned violent as Elen recognized Urs as Tigre. It is thanks to Urs's (Tigre's) intervention, with Elen's apology to Liza, both Vanadis had to (temporarily) compromise towards each other while. While returning to Lebus Army camp, Naum and Urs walking and chat while indulging their dinner. Seeing Urs as the only outsider he could trust, Naum told everything regarding Liza's ill-past based on his investigation, especially her dark family background and hostile rivalry against against Elen. Due to the fact that only Urs can persuade the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis, Naum insisted the archer to attend the War Council. Mission to Suppress Ilda Main Article: Vanadis-Bydgauche War After the war council between Liza and Elen, Naum joined the rest of the Lebus Army's soldier in their quest for Bydgauche. Before the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis would enter the castle, she would have only Urs an Naum joined her to meet Ilda. With Urs's amazing arrow that cornered Ilda , Leitmeritz-Lebus CoArmy surrounded the defeated Duke and under Urs's(Tigre's) advice, Ilda surrendered to the Coalition Army. Naum gave a full report about Urs's ambush tactics to Liza. As Liza learned over Urs's ambush while lost of either scold or praise the archer, Naum suggested she may going to scold him for the insubordination, but at the same time she should also have to praise Urs for his successful ambush. While the Rainbow-Thunder Vanadis sourly asked if luck had something to do with Urs's plan, Naum stood up and tell her that making an surprising attack as Urs might be too challenging even for him. In addition, he also informed the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis that Urs was a professional sharpshooter and even dubbed him as the monster of bows. Visitor from Outside Lebus Mission to Stall Kazakov Prior Tigre's absence in rescuing Liza with Mashas and Lim, Naum and Lazarl were stay behind and confronted Orgelt Kazakov and Polus Army who arrived to Lebus castle for Tigre and Liza. While Lazarl was trying to dissuade Earl, Naum immediately wrote an emergency letter and dispatched a messenger to deliver the letter for Liza and Tigre. Miraculously, even when Lazarl and Naum were failed to Kazakov from finding and Tigre, the Earl was slain by Elen in Birche Lake via decapitation. Several hours after the battle, Naum and Lazarl welcomes the returning Lebus Army from battle. Roles in Zhcted Civil War (To be added...) Rescuing Eugene Shevarin The following establishment of Black Dragon Army, Naum, alongside with Gaspar and Damad, follows Tigre's mission in rescuing Eugene Shevarin from his imprisonment in Silesia. During their rescue, Naum tells Tigre in regards of Liza's growing feelings for him which prompts him to call her a "Love Fool" and wants Tigre to answer Liza's own feelings, even if it means rejection. Trivia *Out of all nobles personnel in Lebus, Naum is the only person other than Liza impressed Tigre's astonishing archery skills. He even claimed any noble would pay amount of money to hire him because of such incredible prowess. Navigation Category:Male Character